Moonrise: Mysterious happenings
by Xandree
Summary: Moonkit-born in StormClan-was born when the moon was rising. Finally an apprentice, Moonkit much travel far to learn the mystery of Suren Hill. Two other cats join her on this journey. Will they survive to learn the secret of the Hills disaster...?
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer- I don't own the warrior cat ideas. That's all Erin Hunter. All I own is the characters.**

**Welcome to the Moonrise chronicles. I hope you like them! This, as you may no, is Moonrise: Moonpaw's stand. Yes there's going to be a sequel to this book! Whoa.. So yeah. :D ~Xandree~**

StormClan…

Leader- Aquastar: A light gray she-cat with white paws.

Deputy- Mightnightblue: A dark blue tom cat.

Medicine cat- Marblefur: A light ginger she-cat.

_Apprentice: Aquapaw_

Warriors….

Shadowpelt: A dark gray tom cat.

_Apprentice: Icepaw_

Iceheart: A silver-and-blue striped she-cat.

Bluestorm: A blue she-cat.

_Apprentice: Tigerpaw_

Burningflame: A dark ginger tom cat.

Flamefoot: A flame pelted tom cat.

Battertail: A ginger tom cat.

Rubytail: A light red she-cat.

Cloudfeather: A pure white she-cat.

Budblossom: A calico tom cat.

_Apprentice: Tinypaw_

Shayclaw: A light brown she-cat with black paws.

Apprentice…

Aquapaw: A light gray she-cat.

Icepaw: A silver she-cat with blue patches.

Tigerpaw: A tiger striped tom cat.

Tinypaw: A small white tom cat with blue patches.

Queens…

Silvermist: A silver-and-gray she-cat. Mother to Shadowpelt's kit's Moonkit and Blossomkit.

Elders…

Solarpelt: A light gray she-cat with silver patches.

Dawnfern: A creamy brown she-cat.

TundraClan…

Leader- Icestar: A silver-and-gray striped tom cat.

Deputy- Bouncefoot: A brown tom cat.

Medicine cat- Bloomingbird: A calico tom cat.

Warriors….

Tigermoon: A dark gray striped tom cat.

Wolfclaw: A dark gray tom cat.

_Apprentice: Rubypaw_

Boldfang: A black tom cat.

Goldenpelt: A beautiful golden she-cat.

_Apprentice: Poppypaw_

Emberfang: A bright yellow she-cat.

Sharptooth: A ginger tom cat.

Orangefur: A orange she-cat.

_Apprentice: Crowpaw_

Owlfeather: A gray she-cat.

_Apprentice: Shaypaw_

Clawheart: A dark brown tom cat.

Apprentice…

Rubypaw: A light brown tom cat.

Poppypaw: A pretty white she-cat.

Crowpaw: A handsome black tom cat.

Shaypaw: A Toirtishshell she-cat.

Queens…

Medowmist: A ginger she-cat.

Elders…

Hareclaw: A light brown tom cat. Virtually blind.

Jadeclaw: A black she-cat.

Icecrystal: A silver tom cat.

.

TreeClan…

Leader- Polarstar: A pitch black tom cat.

Deputy- Treepelt: A calico she-cat.

Medicine cat- Whiskertail: A white-and-silver she-cat.

_Apprentice: Mellowpaw_

Warriors…

Sagefeather: A dark brown tom cat.

Featherblossom: A white she-cat.

_Apprentice: Boltpaw_

Freckletail: A spotted she-cat.

Spottedtail: A distinctive spotted she-cat.

_Apprentice: Flamepaw_

Moonfrost: A silvery gray she-cat.

Icecloud: A silver she-cat.

_Apprentice: Cloudpaw_

Dovewing: A white tom cat.

Ferretclaw: A black tom cat.

Cenderbranch: A dark gray she-cat.

Sorreltail: A light brown tom cat.

Goldfang: A golden she-cat.

Creamfoot: A creamy tom cat.

Darkspear: A pitch black tom cat.

Apprentice…

Mellowpaw: A white she-cat with her left ear black.

Boltpaw: A yellow tom cat.

Flamepaw: A handsome ginger tom cat.

Cloudpaw: A white she-cat.

Elders…

Littlecloud: A pure white she-cat.

Cloudstorm: A white she-cat.

**-yes they are sisters-**

RainClan…

Leader- Graystar: A gray tom cat.

Deputy- Riverwind: A light brown tom cat.

Medicine cat- Rushingriver: A dark brown tom cat.

Warriors…

Firefeather: A dark ginger tom cat.

Duststorm: A dusty brown tom cat.

Rainpelt: A dark gray she-cat.

Frostwave: A handsome silver tom cat.

_Apprentice: Silverpaw_

Shadowblaze: A gray tom cat with a fiery look in his eyes.

Shiningtail: A tabby she-cat.

Foresttail: A gray she-cat.

_Apprentice: Frostpaw_

Leopardstorm: A dinstinctive spotted tom cat.

Starstep: A yellow tom cat.

_Apprentice: Shadowpaw_

Moonshadow: A silver-and-gray she cat.

Apprentice…

Silverpaw: A silver-and-blue striped she-cat.

Frostpaw: A silver tom cat.

Shadowpaw: A black tom cat.

Queens…

Wavetail: A blue she-cat with white dapples.

Elders…

Specklefoot: A spotted tom cat.

Birdcall: A Toirtishshell she-cat.

Rainclaw: A white she-cat with gray patches.


	2. Prologue

**Dis will be the prologue! I'll be working on chapter 1 soon guys just be patient! For now, read the prologue! I hope you like it!!!!**

Prologue

The moon was rising in StormClan and a queen was giving birth. "C'mon Silvermist! You can do it!!" Marblefur was cheering Silvermist. A kit comes and lays on the ground. "You have one more Silvermist!" Marblefur informed the queen.

"ARG!" Silvermist gasp. "This is so painful…" She muttered.

"C'mon Silvermist, almost there!!!" Marblefur cheered. Silvermist let out a exasperated sigh. "Two beautiful kits… One dark gray, and one silver with white patches…" Marblefur sighed. Shadowpelt burst through the nursery and bounded toward Marblefur. "Is she alright?" He demanded to know.

"Yes she's fine, you have two beautiful kits Shadowpelt…" Marblefur commented. He went out of the nursery and left the two cats alone.

"Do you have any names…?" Shadowpelt asked Silvermist. Silvermist looked at her two lovely kits.

"How about… The gray one can be Moonkit and the Silver one can be Blossomkit…" Silvermist murmured.

"They're lovely names…" Shadowpelt commented. They look at they're kits admiring all they're hard work. "They'll be great warriors…" Shadowpelt murmured to himself. Little did he know that they had a great destiny ahead of them. One that will stay with they're lives forever.

***Sigh* There yea have it! If you have any suggestions let me know. I worked on this first period when I got done with my test! So yeah. The next chapter will be here soon. XD**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hai, It be Xandree!! XD Anyways… So here's chapter 1. I hope ya like it. :3 Oh I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!! I wish I did BUT I don't.. So here's chapter 1**.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Moonkit was 6 moons old. She was going to have her apprentice ceremony at dawn, when the dawn patrol came back. Blossomkit was also exited. "I can't wait until dawn!" Moonkit squealed.

"Me either!" Blossomkit beamed. "I can't wait to train as an apprentice!! It will be so exiting!" Blossomkit added with a cheerful look.

"Calm down you two," Rubytail purred sitting beside Blossomkit and Moonkit.

"Its exiting though!!!" Moonkit exclaimed. Rubytail chuckled.

"Rubytail, you're going to have kits." Marblefur replied.

"I thought it would be wise to visit you… I wanted to make sure…" Rubytail mewed. Marblefur nodded his head.

"I understand. You better go tell Burningflame the news." Marblefur informed her. Rubytail nodded her head and ran off to tell her mate. "Now, Moonkit go get Aquapaw. Tell her I want her in my den," Marblefur instructed her. Moonpaw nodded her head. She went to the apprentice den and found Aquapaw talking to the other apprentices.

"Aquapaw, Marblefur wants to see you in his den…" Moonkit mewed.

"Ok, Thanks Moonkit!" Aquapaw replied and padded to Marblefur's den.

"Aquastar!" Mightnightblue yowled. Aquastar poked her head out of her den and sprinted to Mightnightblue. "There was a fox in our territory!" Mightnightblue yowled. Aquastar gasped.

"In our territory…" She muttered. Mightnightblue nodded his head. "This isn't good… This is bad… She murmured. "Thank you for telling me Mightnightblue…" She muttered.

"So…. What are we going to do now…?" Mightnightblue asked.

"We'll have to chase it out of the forest…." Aquastar simply answered. "But first we have to name two apprentices." Aquastar mewed. Mightnightblue nodded his head in agreement. "All cats gather around the high rock for a clan meeting!" Aquastar yowled. When all the cats were assembled she nodded her head. "I have two apprentices to name," She mewed. Moonkit twitched her tail. This was it, her day to become an apprentice warrior! "Blossomkit, come forward." Aquastar mewed. Blossomkit walked forward her head high. "Blossomkit, until you earn you're warrior name, you'll be known as Blossompaw." Aquastar mewed.

"Blossompaw, Blossompaw!!!!" The clan chanted.

"Cloudfeather!!" Aquastar announced the name. Cloudfeather picked her head up, her eyes shining. "Cloudfeather, You're ready for your first apprentice! Teach all the skills I taught you onto Blossompaw." Aquastar said to Cloudfeather. Cloudfeather nodded her head. Blossompaw padded to Cloudfeather and Touched noses with her. "Moonkit," Aquastar mewed. Moonkit padded forward. "Moonkit, until you have earned you're warrior name, you'll be known as Moonpaw!" Aquastar yowled.

"Moonpaw, Moonpaw!!" The clan chanted.

"Flamefoot!" Aquastar yowled. Flamefoot padded forward. "Flamefoot, you trained Iceheart well. Do the same with Moonpaw." She informed him. Flamefoot bowed his head.

"I won't let you down Aquastar," Flamefoot murmured. Moonpaw padded forward to Flamefoot and touched noses with him.

"Moonpaw, Blossompaw, Moonpaw, Blossompaw!" The clan chanted. It died down and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Yes! I've been waiting on this day for 6 moons!!" Blossompaw chimed. Moonpaw had to laugh. She was too and she couldn't believe that it was finally here!! She would train to be the best warrior no one had ever seen. One day her wish will come true, and she will fulfill her destiny to become a warrior. The greatest of any cats.

* * *

Chapter one! *whips forehead* I did this after my LCAP in 2nd period. XD Only one good thing about LCAPS. Gives you time to write lol. -anyways- I have another story coming up BUT I need names for two cats that will join ThunderClan. I want YOU to vote on the names.

Guys Girls

1. Leonardo 1. Tara

2. Keno 2. Aliyah

3. Jet 3. Onyx

Happy deciding on what the names should be! :D Review, and also add the name you want the cats to be called… XD


End file.
